


Py-Romancer

by orphan_account



Series: The Py-Romancer Series [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Flirting, Gen, M/M, alludes to future egobang, fire breather arin, grumpyporn on tumblr, porfessor wechts academy, siren danny, super hero AU, teleporter ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Arin is new to the Professor Wecht's super hero academy. He makes a mistake that lands him in detention, sitting next to one of the most dangerous Villains out there, and his annoying friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE! Before you read, check out @grumpyporn on tumblr. This AU is THEIRS and they have all parts of the ORIGINAL story on their tumblr. I was given permission to write this, but PLEASE CHECK OUT THE ORIGINAL FIRST.

Detention was a terrifying thing to Arin, seeing as he had only ever been in it once before. And that one other time was filled with a bunch of stoned jocks hell bent on making sure he couldn't get one moment of peace. Trying to do his homework resulted in his notebook being swiped away from him. Trying to draw led to a broken pencil and a ruined artwork. Trying to sit there quietly and ignore the assholes only led to being poked, prodded, harassed, and annoyed.

Even then, that was when he was in regular school. Now that he was Professor Wecht's super hero academy, or whatever it was called (Arin didn't really pay attention during orientation), the kids were sure to be twice as annoying, seeing as they had a new way of getting on his nerves. Their powers.

The first couple weeks were fine. Being in a course with all the other sidekicks wasn't so bad. They were all quiet, for the most part, and didn't really disturb him. A few asked him what it was that he could do because by looking, you couldn't really tell, but they didn't press when he refused. He even made a friend. His dorm mate, Barry. 

Barry was a First Level Sidekick, barely above normal humanity. He could communicate with animals, which you'd think would be pretty interesting, but to Barry, it was nothing short of annoying.

"They never shut up," Barry often said, "especially the squirrels. Their voices are so annoying it's unbearable."

But Barry was nice enough and they befriended each other quickly. He showed Arin the ins and outs of the academy. Where to go, which rules to follow and which ones to ignore, and who to avoid. He made a special point about avoiding the Villains.

They were walking to their morning classes when Barry stopped him. He pointed to a building half covered in decaying vines. A big sign read, "Building Five, Villains". Arin didn't think much of it. It was just a place for the Villains, just like his building read "Building Three, Sidekicks", and Barry's read "Building One, Sidekicks".

"Avoid anyone who comes out of there," Barry had warned. "Even more so than the other Villains. They're so morally corrupt that there's never a chance they could become a Hero. Dangerous. Very dangerous."

Arin only nodded, but didn't see the danger. After all, there were only three Level Five Villains in the entire academy. It was a one in a million chance that he'd ever run into one, especially being a Sidekick.

Here he was now though, stuck in detention for using his powers on campus. As soon as he stepped through the door, he could feel something in the air. A sort of electricity that dug around in his core and made him feel immediately on edge. 

"Take a seat and don't pull any tricks," said the Detention Monitor. A long retired Hero with a tealish tint to her skin. Half mermaid.

Arin nodded quietly and started towards an empty seat near the back, where he could ride out this detention in peace. But his hopes were short lived, because the only available seat was next to a boy with wild brown curls and eyes so brown that they were almost black. He was clad in a worn leather jacket and jeans so ripped they looked like he fished them out of a dumpster. A silver chain was around his neck, holding an old looking ring made of silver. The charm was a wolf's face, teeth bared in a growl. Its eyes were small rubies.

As soon as their eyes met, a sinister smirk lit up the boy's face, his eyes squinting the slightest bit. Arin had a strange feeling in his gut. This was why the atmosphere in the room seemed off, why no one was talking to anyone else, he felt it. Something about this kid was a little off kilter.

Arin slid into his seat, deliberately trying to ignore the boy who he knew was staring at him. He instead flipped open his notebook and tried to finish his assignment on Hero Theory. Everyone got a different subject to write on. Arin's? He had to use his knowledge of physics to determine how Superman could reverse time by making Earth spin in the opposite direction. Safe to say, he wasn't having the easiest time. And this walking stick of broccoli sitting next to him didn't help matters much.

"You don't belong here," he suddenly said. So suddenly, in fact, that it made Arin accidentally jerk hard enough for the pencil he was loosely holding to fling forward, rolling several desks away from him. The boy chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I belong here?" Arin asked, starting to get up to retrieve his pencil.

"Please," said the boy, holding out an arm to stop Arin, "allow me. Hey Ross?"

Another boy turned around. He had pale blue eyes and sandy brown hair, and his desk was the precise place that Arin's pencil had rolled under.

"What do you want?" Ross asked in a hushed voice. When he met Arin's eyes, he half smiled. What did that mean?

"Will you get the lady's pencil for me and bring it back please?" Did this guy just call him a lady? Was it the hair? Pink shirt? Or was he just an asshole?

He was probably just an asshole.

The other boy--Ross--rolled his eyes and gave a deliberate sigh, but leaned down and picked up the pencil anyway.

"Bring it over here," said the boy, making a motion with his pointer finger.

Arin expected Ross to get up and bring it over, maybe tease him with it and levitate it over his head or something, or even just throw it at him, but he didn't do any of that. In less than a blink, Ross was suddenly right in front of him. He dropped the pencil on his desk with a smug look, probably noticing the shock on Arin's face.

"Hey," scolded the instructor, "no powers in detention, O'Donovan. Or suspension for you."

"Sorry Ms. Ariel, won't happen again," Ross replied, amused. His eyes trailed Arin up and down, inspecting him like he were a hieroglyphic. Arin felt the urge to squirm, but forced himself to stare right back at him with a glare.

"Of all the guys you could've picked to mess with," said Ross as he shooed away a kid from a desk so he could sit closer to Arin and the boy, "you chose him."

"Well can you blame me? Look at him." The boy made a sweeping gesture towards Arin, which only made his ears hot. "He's dripping with hero."

"Yeah, but he isn't a hero," said Ross. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"And _he_ is sitting right here," Arin spat.

The boy looked at Arin for a second, then shook his head slightly, like he'd been daydreaming. "My mistake. I'm Danny." 

"Arin."

Danny pointed at Ross. "You've been acquainted with him."

"Mmhm. He's why I'm even in detention," Ross commented. 

Arin's eyes opened wider than dinner plates as it all came back to him. "Oooooh, _you_ were the kid that...oh.." Ross' behavior seemed to make a lot more sense now, how he eyed Arin up and down with arrogance, like he already knew what he was here for. 

A little earlier, Arin had used his powers to land himself in detention. It was during lunch, and he was outside, trying to read a book for English, one he wasn't too interested in, but he was trying. And out of the blue, this kid kept popping back and forth, swiping the book out of his hand. At first, Arin just tried to move, ignore the kid, and read his book, but he kept showing up. He kept daring him to do something, fight back, show him his powers. Eventually, the annoyance inside of Arin built up so much that he just gave up ignoring him and screamed "FUCK OFF!" as loud as he could. Almost signed the kid's eyebrows off.

Danny looked suspicious. "Am I missing something here? Do you two have a history?" He gasped, overcome with feigned shock as he leaned over his desk and looked at Ross. "Did you used to _date?"_

"No!" Both Ross and Arin said in unison. Danny only leaned back in his seat, very pleased with himself.

"Aaaanyway," he said, "you never really told me what you can do. What are your powers?"

Arin didn't want to tell this guy what his powers were. He still had a bad feeling about him, but unfortunately, Ross had no such qualms about telling other people's business.

"I happen to know, that _this_ kid, breathes fire when he cusses." 

Arin sighed internally when he saw Danny immediately perk up, eyes sparkling. "Seriously? When you cuss, you breathe _fire?_ Holy shit! That's so cool!" He paused. "And--woah woah wait, you're a _sidekick?_ Why?"

"Uh...I...asked?"

"That's so stupid! You aren't a sidekick. Wait wait wait." Danny leaned forward and quietly asked, "Can I see it?"

"Hell no!" Arin said. As he did so, a small flame licked his lips and flashed into the air, smoke trailing behind. Arin wanted to kick _himself_ in the side for that one. He needed to control his damn potty mouth.

"Hanson!" Exclaimed Ms. Ariel. "One more time, and it's suspension."

"I didn't mean to, honest. I'm sorry."

"My bad, Ms. Ariel," Danny spoke up. "I kind of made him show me. Not his fault."

"So you were using your powers too? Should I just send the three of you to a containment facility or what?"

Danny smiled slyly. "No need. We'll be good."

"I'd believe that if you weren't in detention."

Ross chuckled. "You're gonna get us killed one day," he said to Danny.

"One day, but not today," he replied. "Anyway-"

"Wait," interrupted Arin, "what was she saying about using your powers? You didn't use them."

"Well when I said that I made you, I guess she thought I did."

"What does that mean?"

"You really don't know?" Ross asked. "Wow, you really are an idiot."

"I am not."

"Sure you aren't."

"The missus is right Ross, he's not an idiot." Danny shot him a look, like Arin were a frog on a table that he was happy to be dissecting. "Just uninformed. Hey, Arin, wanna know why I'm in detention?"

"I don't really care, but sure."

"I told a kid to go jump in a lake."

"....And?"

"He did."

That's when it all started to make sense. "Oh my god, you're one of the..." 

"Level five Villains," Ross finished for him with a smirk. "My boy Danny's a siren. Make sense now?"

Arin felt immediately unsafe. He felt like standing up and bolting out of this room and making a beeline for his dorm, locking the door and never leaving. He needed to get out of here, but he couldn't. He was stuck in detention for another hour and a half, next to one of the most dangerous kids in the entire academy.

And even worse, Danny seemed to notice this fear, and was most definitely playing off of it.

"Don't be so _tense_ baby girl," he said with mock reassurance, "I won't use my powers on you."

"Why not?" Ross asked childishly. "It'd be so fun."

"Not him, Ross. At least...not yet."

"Just leave me alone," Arin said, trying to focus on his work once again, ignoring the stone that had dropped in his stomach. "And stop calling me a girl."

Danny only grinned. "No promises."

***

"Don't tell me you like him," Ross teased. Dan only ignored him, focusing on his magazine. It was a random tabloid about makeup and home goods, something he scooped from Ms. Ariel's desk to have something to do because he knew that Ross would be on his ass as soon as they had a free moment.

He was right.

"Alright," Dan said without looking up, "I don't like him."

"You're a bad liar." 

Ross popped in front of Dan and snatched the magazine away from him, sliding it in his back pocket before flashing back into his chair with a glare.

Dan swallowed his annoyance, and switched his voice into something soft and sing song. His eyes went from their original brown to a lighter, creamier brown. Almost like an amber. He held out a hand. "Give it back now~," he softly demanded.

Ross only stuck out his tongue. "Nice try fancy pants, you know your tricks don't work on me."

Dan's eyes faded back to their normal color, and he sighed with defeat. "Yeah. Still tryin' to figure that one out."

"Why do you want to get all messed up in hero business anyway? And he isn't even a hero, he's just a Sidekick."

Dan ran a hand loosely through his hair, ruffling it a bit as he pushed it out of his eyes. It was getting long, a bit too wily even for him. He needed to get it cut soon. "You know he doesn't belong in Sidekick classes. Do you know any fire breather that ever did? He asked to be in Sidekick classes. Which is mighty interesting."

Ross only rolled his eyes. "Maybe he's just a wuss."

"No, I don't think so," Dan said, starting to ponder. "I think he just doesn't want the attention."

"He doesn't want the attention from _you,"_ Ross corrected, "or me, because we're big bad Villains. And he's a teeny weeny sidekick."

Dan opened his mouth to make a retort, but before he could, a loud bell rang out around them, signaling the end of the day for everyone. It was time to go back to their dorms. 

"Oh, shoot, we are sadly out of time. See ya later buddy." Dan waved Ross away and he disappeared to his room, but not before making a motion that said he had his eye on Dan.

Dan stuck his hands in the pockets of his jacket, and started the trek to his own room.

***

Ross was a Level One Villain, barely above a Henchman, so he had a different way to go than Dan, who was in Building Five. 

Dan, though, unlike Ross and most everyone at this school, had his own room that he didn't share with anyone, for a couple reasons. For one, there were only two other students in that building who had to live there, so why would they have to share rooms? Second, the staff, even the Villain staff, were scared of pairing Dan up with someone, for fear of Dan using his powers on them to make them kill someone or something. And for three, Dan kind of made it impossible to make anyone want to room with him. He portrayed this cool cat asshole character so much that no one but Ross actually wanted to be around him without Dan coercing them to do so. 

So he knew once he opened the door that it would be empty, quiet, undisturbed. Everything would be in its place and he had no fear of his dorm mate misplacing something of his, causing an argument. That had happened once before. So what did Dan do exactly? Well, he might have told the kid to go get a tattoo that said "DUNCE" on his arm in big, bold letters, but if you asked Dan, he'd deny it.

Danny slid his key into the door and twisted the knob open. His room revealed everything exactly where he'd left it. Except for one thing. When Dan's eyes landed on this thing, he couldn't help but glare.

"You look like the kid from Clockwork Orange sitting like that," Dan said to Ross as he turned left towards the kitchen. "And you're going to get in trouble if the hall monitor catches you here."

Ross didn't move from Dan's bed. He only made a dismissive noise and fell backward, spreading his arms out like a bird. "Old Pete? Nah, we're on good terms. Plus, the guy couldn't keep up with someone who can teleport out of there faster than he could say 'Big Mac'."

Dan scoffed, opening his cupboard to inspect his diminishing supply of food. He needed to go out and get some more. All he had at the moment were a couple cans of soup and a bag of sugar. So he grabbed one of the cans, dumped it into a bowl, and stuck it in the microwave.

"The conversation from a little bit ago is not over by the way," Ross called.

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't." Ross popped in front of Dan as he reached for the microwave to retrieve his soup, blocking his way. "Why do you like someone like him? He doesn't like _you."_

Danny shoved him out of the way and grabbed his bowl and a spoon. "How would you know? You've only ever annoyed him."

"Yeah, but he isn't afraid of me," Ross retorted as he followed Dan to his bed. "He's terrified of you."

Dan plopped down, as carefully as one could plop on a bed with a hot bowl of soup in their hands. "That makes it more fun," he said as he shoved a spoonful of soup into his mouth. He grimaced at the taste. _Should've checked the expiration date on this,_ he thought to himself as he stood up. "He'll warm up."

"Was that a fucking pun?"

Dan rolled his eyes, dropped off his dishes at the sink and turned, only to find Ross had appeared right in his face. 

"You need to stay away from him," Ross said.

"That's very sweet but I don't need your permission." Dan walked past him, feeling the frustration poke at the bottom of his stomach. He wished Ross would just leave.

"I'm not trying to give you permission Dan, I'm just trying to warn you--"

"Ross." He knew where this was going.

"Because you tried to mess with heroes before and--"  
"Ross. I get it." Dan's hands started to curl into fists.

"And we both know how that ended the last couple times--"

"Ross! Go home!" 

"And I know you've been hurt before! That's _all_ I'm saying!"

Dan whipped around, his eyes flashing angrily into amber, a reflex now, and he stabbed a finger towards the door. "Get. Out," he hissed.

He knew that he didn't posses Ross to leave, but the message was clear enough, because Ross walked to the door, and exited without another word.

Dan stared at the closed door with a morose look, and sighed, annoyed with himself and Ross and all the shit he just dug up suddenly, and he walked over to and flopped on his bed. He had homework to do, he knew this. But at this point, he didn't feel like doing it. Instead, he felt like sliding off his jeans, discarding his jacket, and falling asleep regardless of the fact that it was only seven o'clock. 

So he did.

***

The short walk to Arin's dorm felt like a mile of mountain hiking. His chest was tight and his legs were jelly as he sped back home. Once there, he shoved his key into the door and slammed it shut when he was inside, locking it.

"Welcome home," said Barry from his chair at his desk, which was facing away from him. "How was detention?"

Arin tossed his backpack near the door, inhaling deep, his first normal breath since he got in trouble. "Uh...interesting."

Barry turned in his chair, and Arin saw that his hands were clasped together against his chin, elbows resting on his knee, which was crossed over his leg. He looked like a mob boss with the top of the chair extending a good few inches above him. "Explain."

"Well." Arin walked over and sat on his bed, sliding his hair back and sweeping it into a ponytail as he talked. "You know that kid Ross got me in detention already."

"Right."

"Well I guess he's friends with this kid who kept messing with me during the whole thing. Danny. You know him?"

Barry's eyes flew open wide. "Arin, no, stay away from him," he said quickly. "He's bad news. He's a level five Villain."

"I know!" Arin exclaimed. "He scared me half to death. But, he said he wasn't gonna use his powers on me...yet. The hell does that mean?" Flames shot from his mouth in a short burst in Barry's direction. Barry ducked down under the fire that just missed his head. "Oh shi...shoot. Sorry."

"Okay, so, attempted murder aside," Barry continued as he stood, "Danny. You need to keep away from him. Because that means he likes you. You're easy prey to him, easy to mess with. No offense."

"Some taken."

"Whatever. The point is..." Barry leaned down close, so their faces are inches apart. Arin refrains from commenting on the smell of the ham sandwich Barry must've eaten. "Stay away. Before he hurts you."

Arin looked ahead at some point in the distance as Barry turned around and sat back down in his chair. Danny's words came back to him then as he whispered, barely audible, "No promises."

**Author's Note:**

> I was kind of in a funk with writing, so I'm glad I could get back in the swing of things again. Tell me what you thought! Criticism? Praise? I'd love to hear from you.


End file.
